


santa secreto

by wiessie



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiessie/pseuds/wiessie
Summary: Damian piensa que nadie lo quiere. Jon decide hacer algo por el para que ya no este triste.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 10





	santa secreto

Damian siempre entraba en alguna clase de depresión en cada época navideña. Es cuando más se siente solitario, que no encaja, que sobra. Todos dicen lo contrario, pero nadie se pone en su lugar.

Damian iba abriendo sus ojos lentamente, dejando ver él hermoso color que ocultaba. Era temprano, tiempo de ir al colegio, probablemente hoy lo iría a dejar Jason, uno de sus hermanos mayores. Este es algo rudo, pero así Damian lo quiere.

En el colegio, Damian siente que no es querido, hay quienes sólo quieren ser sus "amigos" por ser hijo legítimo de Bruce Wayne. Le molesta, y para variar, no puede usar su otro apellido, porque también es conocido. A veces odia ser quién es.

La época navideña ya había llegado, se notaba porque la escuela estaba decorada, inclusive, en el patio central, había un gigantesco árbol de navidad. Realmente gigante. Damian se siente pequeño a su lado. El quisiera ser demasiado pequeño para que nadie pueda verlo. Quiere desaparecer.

—¡Hey Damian!

Damian escuchó su nombre pero no hizo caso.

—¡Damian! No me ignores por favor— Apareció el amor platónico de Damian de toda la vida. Jonathan Kent. Quién es su único amigo.

—¿Qué quieres Kent?— Damian miró fijamente a Jonathan en un intento de intimidarlo. Jon le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Damian no pudo evitar mirar los rosados labios de Jon, aquellas líneas que se forman debajo de sus ojos debido a su gran sonrisa con la que siempre lo recibe.

—no me ignores, sé que estás enojado con el mundo desde siempre, pero no lo hagas; vamos juntos al salón, ¿Vale?— Jon lo abrazó. Damian no se sonrojó violentamente, nunca ha sido fan del contacto o socializar.

—Tt— Damian sólo dejó salir su tic verbal, se giró rápidamente y empezó a dirigirse a su aula, enseguida Jon empezó a seguirlo.

Estando en el salón, ambos chicos se sentaron juntos, Damian del lado de la ventana y Jon del lado del pasillo; la profesora llegó y dijo que dará un importante anuncio. Ella dejó con tranquilidad sus cosas en el escritorio.

—¡Buenos días chicos! Cómo ya saben, se acerca navidad, la época del recalentado y pasar momentos con la familia, amistades y parejas; haremos un intercambio o santa secreto, como le quieran llamar. El día que se entregarán los regalos será el 20, nuestro último día de clases de este año. Haré los papelitos con sus nombres y los revolveré, después pasarán de uno en uno para escoger un papelito y tener a la afortunada persona que le regalaran. No pueden decirle a nadie sobre quién le tocó ¿está bien?— Todos asintieron ante lo dicho por la maestra.

Cada uno de los chicos iban pasando con total entusiasmo de saber quién les tocaría. A Jon le tocó Damian, obviamente no le iba a decir nada. A Damian le tocó Jon ¿Increíble no?

Pasó el día en el colegio completamente normal. Jon molestando a Damian, este último ignorándolo. Al acabar el día, Alfred pasó por Damian mientras que Jon se fue con su madre, Lois.

—Mamá, me tocó Damian en el intercambio de regalos, ¿tienes alguna idea? No sé que regalarle— Jon miró a su mamá esperando una respuesta.

—Bueno, Damian es algo...peculiar, quizás algún regalo con algún significado; siendo sincera, últimamente Damian luce triste, tal vez tú lo hayas notado más que yo, ya que bueno, tu convives más con el.

—Damian me contó algo...— Lois aprovechando que el semáforo estaba rojo, le dio una mirada —Me sorprendió que me contara, me parece de verdad algo íntimo. Me dijo que fue por estas fechas por las cuales su mamá lo abandonó, que por eso nunca ha sido fan de esta época— Jon miró a su madre con los ojos acuosos.

Jon recordó la cara de Damian al contarle todo aquello, su cara fue de un dolor profundo qué tal vez nunca pueda recuperase, también recordó los ojos de Damian, llenos de decepción, enojo, tristeza. Pero, sobre todo Jon recordó algo que dijo Damian "¿por qué me abandonaste madre?", su voz se cortó por un momento y cerró los ojos fuertemente en un intento de no mostrar su fragilidad.

Al llegar a casa, Jon se puso a hacer sus deberes. Al acabarlos decidió jugar un rato en su consola algo vieja, pero siempre fiel. Al estar jugando, pensó, pensó y pensó, finalmente una idea llegó. Sonrío.

"sé que podría ayudar a sanar ese corazón, no quiero volver a ver esos lindos ojos tristes por una mujer que te abandonó y no te aprecio" Jon pensó antes de llamar a su amigo Billy.

El día tan esperado llegó. Jon estaba nervioso, no podía evitarlo, es el santa secreto de su primer amor y actual; sus manos sostenían con nerviosismo aquella caja decorada con ayuda de su mamá. La maestra reunió a todos en un círculo, empezó a nombrar y así se iban entregando los regalos y se dan un abrazo.

—Damian Wayne, el que le tocó a Damian pase junto a él y ya saben lo que deben de hacer— la maestra sonrío dulcemente. Jon pasó lentamente con Damian, este último lo miró sin ninguna expresión.

—Ten Dami, feliz navidad— Jon se acercó al cuerpo de Damian y le dio un caluroso abrazo lleno de cariño, Damian sintió su corazón latir rápidamente sin saber que Jon estaba en las mismas que él.

Damian abrió el regalo, abrió sus ojos sorprendido, es un gatito negro, completamente hermoso, con sus ojitos brillosos miró a Damian como si le intentará decirle algo. Junto al gatito se encontraba una carta.

"Querido Damian. 

Tenemos bastantes años de conocernos (cinco, para ser exactos) teníamos 11 en aquel entonces; siempre peleábamos, aún lo hacemos pero ya no como antes.

El otro día me enseñaste una parte de ti que sinceramente nunca creí que conocería, me sorprendió, pero, me demostró un poco del porque eres así. Me rompió el corazón ver tu rostro, estaba completamente triste, ¿Por qué te guardas todo?

He notado que te sientes como si no encajarás, yo te quiero, tus hermanos te quieren, tu padre te quiere aunque no lo parezca, Alfred te quiere.

Por favor abre tu corazón para mí. Eres increíble, algo frío pero eres como el gatito que estaba en la caja, algo arisco pero después de conocer, eres completamente lindo y maravilloso. De verdad.  
Te quiere mucho.  
Jon.  
PD: Por favor corresponde a mis sentimientos"

Damian quedó totalmente sonrojado ante lo dicho por la carta.

Tal vez ya no será una terrible navidad. Sobre todo con un Kent siguiéndolo a todos lados, llenándolo de amor.

Damian miró a Jon con un sonrojo, ambos están en la sala de la mansión Wayne. Jon descubrió otra faceta de Damian, que es cuando está avergonzado. 

—Realmente nunca pensé verte así... te amo Damian— Jon besó suavemente a Damian, quién le siguió el beso con total ternura.

—Tt.

Jon rió con ternura.


End file.
